Captain America's cousin
by Charmer Mystic
Summary: Lillian Steward has to deal with a lot being the field medic for the SSR and the paperwork that comes with that. But now she has to deal with her cousin being one of the people she has to look after on the field all while keeping her fiancé and two of her best friends from murder soldiers that hit on her. God must hate her. Bucky/OC
1. Chapter 1

Lillian Steward set in her office doing paperwork when one of her best friends came in "what are you still doing here" Maria Carbonell asked.

Lily looked up at that "paperwork" she replied causing Maria to roll her eyes "well there's a hottie here that I believe is Bucky but if you're busy I'll wait with him" Maria commented.

Lily was quickly out of her seat "just a second" and locked her paperwork away. Maria smiled "will I see you at the Expo" she asked and Lily nodded "yes you will and is that why you're not harassing Howard about doing his paperwork" she wondered.

Maria smiled as Lily locked her office door "yep Nikko's going to be there as well so I'll keep her away from your date" she explained walking towards the lobby. Nikko Felix is another of Lily's best friends that has a tenancy to let her mouth get away from her.

Lily rolled her eyes then smiled when she saw Bucky "bye Lily" Maria said exiting the building then turned around to look at Bucky's ass, and gave Lily a thumbs up.

Lily glared at her as she left "did your friend just check me out" Bucky asked grabbing her waist "yes she did but I don't have to worry about that since she's likes someone else" Lily said "plus I know you wouldn't do anything with her."

Bucky smiled "nope because I got a great girl right here" he then kissed her. A second later Bucky pulled away "come on I have a feeling Steve's getting beat up" he said and Lily nodded.

They walked to the street while checking all the alleys "Bucky" Lily pointed. Bucky looked and sighed. Bucky walked into the alley and grabbed the bully's fist "Hey" he said and pulled him away from Steve "Pick on someone your own size."

The man went to punch Bucky, but he missed and Bucky punched him instead. The man staggered sideways and turned his back to Bucky, leaning his hands on his knees. Bucky finally kicked his backside, and the man ran off with a "Uh!"

Bucky watched him run off as Lily joined them, and then turned to Steve, who was getting up and leaning against the fence.

"Sometimes I think you like getting punched," Bucky said as he came over to Steve, who was bent over.

"I had him on the ropes," Steve muttered. Lily slapped him upside the head "sure you did" she said "now, quit moving and let me look at that lip."

Steve allowed her to "How many times is this?" Bucky asked, picking up the Military slip that had fallen.

"You're from Paramus now? You know it's illegal to lie on the enlistment form. And seriously, Jersey?"

Lily cleaned Steve's lip and saw that it stopped bleeding

Steve looked at Bucky, surprised seeing him wearing his uniform. "You get your orders?"

Bucky paused for a second, looking down then raising his head. "The 107th," he said. "Sergeant James Barnes, shipping out for England first thing tomorrow."

Steve looked down and shook his head. "I should be going." He wiped his hands off and looked at Bucky.

Lily and Bucky looked at each other, it was no secret that Steve hates that they are in the military and he's not.

Bucky then looked at Steve seriously, finally breaking into a smile as he put an arm around Steve's shoulders, pulling Steve with him.

"Come on, man. My last night. I got to get you cleaned up." Bucky tossed the enlistment form to the side then grabbed Lily around the waist do she was walking next to them.

"Why? Where are we going?" Steve asked.

"The future," Bucky said, shoving a paper into Steve's chest. Steve took it and opened it. WORLD EXPOSITION OF TOMORROW 1943, it read.

Lily smiled at that "are you actually going to dance with me" she asked Bucky.

Bucky smiled at her "of course I will" he said kissing her cheek.

Steve rolled his eyes but was happy for them.

* * *

The three walked into the Expo entrance and Lily turned to her boyfriend and cousin "stay here I got you a surprise" she said then went to the ticket booth.

Lily smiled at the man while getting out her military ID "hello I believe you're holding something for me" she said showing the man her ID.

The man smiled "yes ma'am, Miss Carbonell left you three all access passes" he said handing them to her "thank you" she said taking them.

She then walked to her friends and handed them the passes "how did you mange to get theses" Steve asked as they entered the Expo.

Lily just grinned "I have my ways" she said causing them to laugh.

"I don't see what the problem is," Bucky said as they walked through the crowd. "You're about to be the last eligible man in New York. You know there's three and a half million women here?"

"Well, I'd settle for just one," Steve said.

Lily smiled at that

"Good think I took care of that," Bucky said, a smile coming on his face as he started waving. Lily looked towards where he was waving and sighed seeing a woman she could barely stand, Crystal, "Hey, Bucky!" Lily mocked her causing Bucky to pull her close and kiss her check.

Steve followed along, not liking where this was going. "What'd you tell her about me?"

"Only the good stuff."

Steve ran a hand along his hair, and then squared his shoulders as they walked closer.

A few minutes later Lily was looking around the Expo as Steve got some popcorn and suddenly the Cotton Candy booth was in her line of sight "Bucky they have Cotton Candy" she said causing Bucky to smile as he was dragged over to the booth.

A few minutes later Lily was happily eating her candy when a voice over a speaker was heard, "Welcome to the Modern Marvels Pavilion and the world of tomorrow. A greater world. A better world."

Lily grinned "it's starting" she said running pulling Bucky along behind her

Steve followed behind awkwardly, hurrying to catch up.

"Ladies and gentlemen," one of the girls on stage said. "Mr. Howard Stark!" Howard ran onto stage, taking his hat off and handing it to one of the ladies before giving her a large kiss.

Lily rolled her eyes knowing somewhere close by Maria and Nikko was doing the same

Howard took the microphone, wiping his mouth off. "Ladies and gentlemen," Steve held his out popcorn for Crystal to take. She looked at him, and he took the popcorn back.

Lily frowned then took some of Steve's popcorn causing him to smile "What if I told you that in just a short few years, your automobile won't even have to touch the ground at all?"

Girls took the wheels off the car. "Yes. Thanks, Mandy. With Stark Gravitic Reversion Technology, you'll be able to do just that." He turned a knob and pulled a lever up, the car slowly starting to levitate. Howard smirked at the crowd

"Holy cow," Bucky muttered.

The car continued to float, but suddenly the engines sparked, and the car crashed to the ground. "I did say a few years, didn't I?" Howard tried to cover it up.

Lily smiled at that

Bucky started turning. "Hey Steve, what do you say we treat these girls…" he trailed off when he noticed Steve was gone.

Bucky sighed seeing the sign "your cousin is worse than you" he said to Lily. Lily smirked "it's the genes" she said

Bucky led the two girls over to the center.

Bucky and Lily entered "Colonel Steward" some greeted her and Lily nodded at them

They came up to Steve who was standing on the platform that showed your own face in a soldier photo.

Bucky pushed them "Come on, you're kind of missing the point of a double date. We're taking the girls dancing."

"You go ahead. I'll catch up with you," he said with no intention to at all.

"You're really gonna do this again?"

"Well, it's a fair. I'm gonna try my luck." Steve said with a nod.

"As who, Steve from Ohio?" Bucky snapped. "They'll catch you. Worse, they'll actually take you."

"Look, I know you don't think I can do this-" Steve started.

"This isn't a back alley, Steve," Bucky interrupted. "It's war."

Lily sighed at the argument since Steve couldn't see that they didn't want him to join the war since they like the rest of his navieness intact.

"I know it's a war," Steve insisted.

"Why are you so keen to fight?" Bucky asked, exasperated. "There are so many important jobs."

"What do you want me to do? Collect scrap metal in-"

"Yes!"

"-my little red wagon?"

"Why not?"

"I'm not gonna sit in a factory, Bucky. Bucky, come on. There are men laying down their lives. I got no right to do any less than them. Besides even Lily is doing something to."

"Hey leave me out of your arguments" Lily stated

"That's what you don't understand. This isn't about me." Steve continued ignoring Lily.

"Right. 'Cause you got nothing to prove." Bucky said, disbelieving.

They kept staring each other down, until Lily said, "Come on Sarge! Leave him alone and let go dancing?" causing Bucky to turn around to her

"Alright" His tone completely changed to something more carefree. He turned back to Steve as he backed away out of the doorway, "Don't do anything stupid 'till I get back." he warned half-heartedly.

"How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you." Steve smirked.

Lily slapped his arm for that

Bucky came forward and gave Steve a hug. "You're a punk."

Steve replied with, "Jerk," but before the taller man turned and left, he said, "Be careful." Then he took a breath and called, "Don't win the war 'till I get there!"

Bucky replied with a salute, Lily then hugged him "please be careful" she said kissing his cheek. Steve hugged her back "I will and same to you alright" he said.

Lily pulled away with a nodded then her and Bucky left. They walked to where they left Crystal and saw she was gone "guess she found another date" Lily said "now I believe you promise me some dancing"

Bucky smiled and led her to the dance hall.

They entered and seen couples dancing with each other "come on" he said leading her to the dance floor.

The two danced silently for a while "so are you going to miss me when I'm gone" Bucky asked.

Lily smiled and decided to toy with him for a little bit "maybe but I'll some soldier to distract me from you being gone"

Bucky raised an eyebrow "well I guess I have to give you something to remember me by" he said pulling away from Lily and pulled something from his pocket.

Lily gasped when he got down on one knee and held a ring box open in front of her. She was unaware of Maria and Howard watching her along with Nikko Felix "Lillian Ann Steward will you marry me" Bucky asked.

Lily put a hand to her mouth with tears in her eyes then nodded at Bucky "yes of course" she said and Bucky smiled putting the ring on her finger while standing up.

Lily looked at the ring and smiled "kiss him" Howard yelled "ow Maria."

Lily smiled and Bucky did kiss her "come on let's go enjoy the rest of the Expo" he said leading her out of the hall, as Lily made a mental note to punch Howard for ruining the moment.

The rest of the night was filled with excitement.

Later that night the continued the celebration's at home making sure to be quiet in case Steve was home.

* * *

**The first chapter of Captain America. Sorry the first chapters not very long but hopefully the next one will be. **

**This is the back story of two of my characters I mention in the rewrite of Iron Woman chapters. And the first three rewrites are up. Please review its let's me know what you guys think of this story**


	2. Chapter 2

Lily woke up the next morning cuddled up to Bucky's side with his arm around her waist and her head on his chest.

She looked outside and saw that the sun was almost up so she decided to get up and make Bucky a good-bye breakfast.

She got dressed then headed towards Steve's room to see if he wanted to help.

She knocked on the door "come in" he said and she entered "hey you feel up to helping me make Bucky a going away breakfast" she asked and Steve nodded "okay get dressed and I'll get the stuff ready"

Lily left towards the kitchen and began getting the pans make sure not to make that much noise "what are we making" Steve asked coming in.

Lily smiled "Bucky's favorite chocolate chip pancakes, bacon and scrabbled eggs" she told him

The two set to work making sure not to wake Bucky "Lily, I'll finish up here why don't you go make sure Bucky's decent" Steve said causing Lily to blush "I was on the couch drawing when you came in"

Lily smiled showing Steve the ring "he asked me to marry him" she told him smiling.

Steve smiled at that "congratulations" he said hugging her and she hugged back.

They broke apart and Lily headed towards her and Bucky's room "Bucky" she said opening the door.

She smiled seeing Bucky cuddling her pillow although he would deny it to anyone "Bucky wake up we got a surprise for you" she said shaking him.

Bucky groaned at that "alright I'm getting up" he said sitting up.

Lily smiled and kissed him "get dress and come to the kitchen" she said leaving

Bucky entered the kitchen just as they finished setting the table.

The two smiled at him "I figured you won't have a good home cooked meal in a while so we made you breakfast" Lily said to him as they all set down

The reason they had the food is because the money Lily gets from her job as a Colonel and Maria has fits when Lily doesn't eat.

Howard helps her because when Maria has a fit then it means she's harder to ignore when it comes to him doing paperwork.

Breakfast was filled with laughter, none of them brought up the fact this is the last time they would be able to do this in a long time.

After breakfast Lily cleaned up and looked at the grandfather clock "shoot I'm have to go" she said.

Bucky nodded at that "promise to write me every chance you get" Lily said hugging Bucky and he nodded "every chance and I'll even brag about you to the others" he told her giving her a kiss.

Lily smiled at that then turn to Steve "behave and stay away from enlistment centers" she told him then went to grab her stuff.

She came back and Steve left so they could talk privately "Bucky promise me you won't die" she said putting a hand on his cheek.

Bucky held the hand on his cheek and smiled "I promise" he said giving her a kiss.

Lily smiled and kissed him back "I need to go" she said pulling back and look at him with tears in her eyes.

Bucky sighed "hey, when this war is over we will start a family okay" he began "Steve can paint the nursery and tell the kid about his failed attempts at joining the army."

"Jerk" Steve yelled back having heard the last part.

Lily laughed at that "deal and you'll be the over protective father that if we ever have a girl won't let her date" she said

Bucky nodded "yes ma'am no boy is going near my daughter especially if she looks anything like you" he said.

Lily smiled at that knowing if they did have a daughter then she won't be allowed out of Bucky's sight.

* * *

Lily walked into her office later than normal since she decided to she Bucky off along with Steve,

She saw her three best friends standing around her desk "let's see it" they said and Lily placed her bag down not even asking how they got in to her _locked_ office.

Lily held out her hand and Nikko grabbed it "it's so you" she said as Peggy and Maria looked over her shoulder.

Lily rolled her eyes "Maria where's Howard, he ruined the moment last night" she asked sitting at her desk and pulled out the paperwork she was supposed to finish yesterday.

Maria tried to look innocent "he suddenly had a stack of paperwork to look over this morning" she said.

The three looked at her amazed.

* * *

Lily walked through the training camp that housed the recruits for Project Rebirth.

The others were also here since Colonel Phillips lets Maria and Nikko loose on cocky recruits since according to him "there's nothing worse to their egos then getting beat by two innocent looking dames"

That is true they may look innocent by when they have a certain gleam in their eyes is when people know to stay away.

Lily and Peggy just let them have at it as long as they don't come to Lily and demand to get fixed up because Lily will refuse saying they probably deserved it.

Lily got to the newbies and saw the terror twins (Maria and Nikko) off to the side waiting to see what one need the most dressing down.

She looked down the line and was shocked to see Steve.

Peggy arrived beside Lily "are you ready" she asked and Lily nodded.

Peggy walked forward as Lily walked behind her "Recruits! Attention!" Peggy yelled and they snapped to attention as the terror twins stood up straighter

"Gentlemen, I'm Agent Carter, I supervise all operations for this division." Peggy said "and this is Field Medic Colonel Steward she will be your main medic but she may choose who wounds to tend to."

Peggy added the last part when she saw some of the men eyeing Lily.

"What's with the accent, Queen Victoria? I thought I was signing up for the U.S Army." A tough looking guy with a Brooklyn accent drawled, catching Agent Carter's attention.

Maria, Nikko and Lily sighed already knowing that this group would cause trouble

"What's your name, soldier?"

"Gilmore Hodge, your majesty."

"Step forward, Hodge."

Hodge did so, looking back to his friend next to him. "Put your right foot forward," Peggy's face showed no sign of what she was thinking.

"We gonna wrassle? 'Cause I got a few moves I know you'll like," Hodge smirked with a wink.

Maria and Nikko glared already knowing their first victim and Lily sighed already seeing the trouble this man will cause.

Suddenly, Peggy's arm swung and punched Hodge on the side of the face, knocking him to the ground. Peggy smirked slightly as Lily giggled

Maria smirked since she was the one to teach Peggy how to throw a good punch while Nikko taught her how to fire a gun.

"Agent Carter!" Came a gruff voice. The woman turned around to face the speaker, a tough looking man followed by Dr. Erskine.

"Colonel Phillips!" She greeted.

"I see you are breaking in the candidates?" Then, to Hodge, "Get your ass up out of that dirt and stand in that line at attention 'till somebody comes and tells you what to do."

Hodge done so and the women saw that his nose look broke

"General Patton has said that wars are fought with weapons, and they are won by men," Phillips began , his voice carrying. "We are going to win this war because we have the best-" he broke off when his eyes came Steve, "men," he said, looking over in Lily's direction. "And because they are going to get better. Much better."

Lily looked towards her left and saw Dr. Erskine and smiled at him since he's the reason she is a field medic to begin with.

"The Strategic Scientific Reserve is an Allied effort made up of the best minds in the free world. Our goal is to create the best army in history but every army starts with one man. At the end of this week, we will choose that man. He will be the first in a new breed of super-soldier. And they will personally escort Adolf Hitler to the gates of hell."

Phillips finished his speech "oh and word of the wise do not mess with the two women stand on the sidelines if you value your ego and your life" he said pointing to the Terror twins who just smiled innocently.

the recruits looked skeptically at that but didn't voice anything.

The got dismissed and Lily walked towards her cousin before he could get away "hold it right there Steven Grant Rogers" she said and Steve stopped.

Her best friends looked over at her as Steve turned to face her "how did you get here" she asked and Steve glanced at Dr. Erskine. Lily sighed at that knowing the good Doctor is going to choose Steve.

Lily nodded at him "already but if any of you problems come up come find me immediately or have a soldier take you to me" she said and Steve nodded then left.

Lily turned and saw her friends behind her "that wasn't Bucky" Maria said "but he was cute in a cute puppy sort of way" Nikko commented.

Lily sighed "he's my cousin and no Nikko before you even ask you can't keep him" she said causing said woman to pout.

Peggy smiled at her friends "don't worry Lily we'll help watch him" she said and the other two nodded

* * *

The rest of the week was filled with recruits coming into the med tent for the simplest things like a broken nose or cuts from the barbed wire.

Lily lectured them about that saying if they can't handle that in basic then how are they going to handle it in the field and that field medics only treat the most serious on the field.

Steve been to see her a few times mainly because Nikko would randomly hug him and ask if she can keep him. Lily told him something shiny distracts her but slowly Steve is growing costume to Nikko random hugs.

With Maria she was sitting in a jeep with Peggy and a solider in front. Nikko was off at some bar probably hustling some poor sucker in a game of poker.

Howard's is putting the finishing touches on the lab that would make the super solider so Maria decided to let him off of doing paperwork that could wait.

"Pick up the pace, ladies!" the drill sergeant yelled. "Let's go, let's go! Double time!"

Maria looked up from some reports she was going over for Howard and saw the squad coming towards them.

Steve was at the very back of the pack, out of formation and at least twenty yards behind them, gasping for air "stubbornness must run in the family" Maria said, debating whether to go help him or not, Peggy nodded.

"Faster! Faster! Move! Move!" the sergeant yelled before they got to the flag pole. "Squad, halt!" he yelled.

They all stopped, panting causing Maria to roll her eyes since they lucky Nikko's not leading them and the only one she would go easy on is Steve.

The drill sergeant pointed up the tattered flag. "That flag means we're only at the halfway point. First man to bring it to me gets a ride back with Agent Carter and Miss Carbonell!" he told them. "Move, move!"

Almost immediately, almost every recruit scrambled to get to be the first up the flagpole. Maria grinned amused since she put cooking oil on the flagpole earlier to make it harder. The recruits were pulling each other down and using them as steps. It was amusing.

"Come on! Get up there!" the sergeant yelled. "If that's all you got, this army's in trouble! Get up there, Hodge!"

"Nobody's got that flag in 17 years!" the sergeant yelled, looking smug. "Now fall back into line! Come on, fall in!"

All the recruits tousled about trying to get back into their positions, except for Steve who was looking over the flag pole with a determined look "Roger! I said _fall in!_"

Maria watch as Steve reached down and pulled the stakes out causing the pole to fall. He grabbed the flag and gave it to the shocked sergeant.

"Thank you, sir," he said before pulling himself up into the back of the jeep to sit beside Maria.

Peggy looked back at him and grinned "better to have brain than brawn" Maria said as the driver started the jeep and drove back to camp; Steve grinned at that.

They got back to base and Steve quickly got out of the jeep and ran to help Peggy and Maria out of the jeep "thank you" they said smiling at him.

Peggy walked to give some reports to Phillips as Maria grabbed the papers that she was looking over "Lily wanted me to tell you to go see her after you got back from the run" she said.

Steve nodded so Maria left

Steve headed towards the Medtent and saw Lily wrapping a soldier's wrist "there try not to move it too much and do planks instead of push-ups" she said to him.

The man nodded "thank you Colonel Steward" he said then left.

Lily smiled then turned towards Steve "did your asthma act up any" she asked making Steve to sit on the table.

Steve shook his head so Lily nodded "let me listen to your heart just incase" she said causing Steve to sigh but let her.

* * *

Later that day Lily was walking towards the women's tent when someone stopped her "you got a letter" he said handing her the letter then left.

Lily smiled seeing it was from Bucky.

Once she got to the tent she set on her bed and opened the letter with her pocket knife.

_Dear Lily,_

_ How are you I know it's only been a week but I miss you. My squad's crazy they saw the picture of us from Coney Island and they asked me how I landed a looker like you. I told them my charm causing them to laugh. I swear my squad is a bunch of misfits._

_ Anyway I just wanted to write to you now since I'm not sure the next time I can write you we're going into action tomorrow. Don't worry I will be careful. Promise to take care of Steve for me I have a feeling he's going to be more determined now that we're both not around that often._

_ sincerely,_

_ Bucky Barnes_

_P.S. If you ever meet my team promise not to tell them childhood stories. I'll never hear the end of it_

Lily laughed at the letter leave it to Bucky to get a squad that's misfits and to causally slip in that he was going into action.

Maria walked in and smiled sadly "from Bucky" she asked

Lily nodded "yeah since this letter was sent three days ago he's in action now" she replied.

Maria set beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder's "you want to go to the local bar and get drunk" she asked.

Lily laughed "no, but I could watch you yell at Howard about paperwork" she said.

Maria smiled "ok then come on he's one setting up the lab and I can finally force paperwork on him" she said.

Lily smiled at that as Maria led her out of the tent "let's go tell Colonel Phillips" she said leading her over to the Colonel's tent.

They walked in and saw Nikko standing in front of his desk "honest it was necessary" she said "he was being disrespectful"

Maria and Lily looked at each "Agent Felix, who was he being disrespectful to" Phillips asked

"Lily, he was bad mouthing her because she doesn't tend to his small wounds that he would get out on the field" Nikko replied

Maria frowned at that as Lily and Phillips sighed "alright" he said "Carbonell want do you want" he asked looking at her.

Maria smiled "I'm taking Lily and probably Nikko to off base but we'll be at the lab tomorrow" she said

Phillips nodded "make sure Stark's there early" he told

"Sir he's going to have all three of us to deal with, I think he will be" Maria said

* * *

The three friends got out of the car and walked towards Stark Industries "Miss Carbonell he asked not to be disturbed" the secretary said.

Maria smirked "that rule does not include us" she said as they walked towards Howard's office.

Maria entered just as he brought a glass of scotch up to his mouth "busted" she said.

Howard sighed putting the glass down but then he spotted Lily.

He grinned getting out of his chair and walked over to hug her "I believe congratulations are in order" he said and Lily punched his arm "yeah you ruined the moment to" she said.

Howard just grinned and set back at his desk as the others set down; Maria on the corner of his desk, Nikko on the counter close to the alcohol and Lily at the chair in front of the desk.

The rest of the time was spent with Howard trying to get details about Bucky out of Lily, Maria trying to Howard paperwork, Nikko joining in on the information gathering as Lily just ignored them instead choosing to read the of Wizard of Oz

* * *

**Well here's chapter two and sorry if Bucky was a little out of character. **


	3. Chapter 3

They next morning the four were in the lab under an antique shop with Howard putting the finishing touches on the machines and Lily talking to Dr. Erskine.

Maria and Nikko were watching people for anything suspicious.

Everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard the doors open.

The saw Steve walk in "that's the person that's going to undergo the serum" Howard asked Lily who was now standing beside him "he's skinny"

Lily glared at him "he's also my cousin" she said causing Howard to apologize.

Steve and Peggy headed down the stairs to where Dr. Erskine was waiting.

"Good Morning." he greeted as they shook hands. A flash bulb went off next to them, "Please, not now!"

Steve stared at the metal bed, obviously nervous. "Are you ready?" Erskine asked, to which Steve nodded slightly. "Good, please take off your shirt, your tie, and your hat." Steve complied nervously, handing the clothes to a scientist behind him before climbing on to the bed.

Dr. Erskine came up to Steve's side as he was shifting around. "Comfortable?"

"It's a little big."

The doctor laughed slightly.

"Save me any of that schnapps?" Steve asked.

"Not as much as I should have. Sorry, next time." He turned away. "Mr. Stark?"

Maria gave him a look that said 'be nice'

Steve's head jerked over at that, his interest peaked at the name of the famous inventor.

"Levels at 100%" Howard answered, walking up to the machine.

"Good," the Dr. stated, fidgeting with his glasses.

"We may dim half the lights in Brooklyn," he stated, looking Steve over, "But we are ready…as we'll ever be."

Steve looked a little worried about Howard's last statement.

Lily placed a hand on Steve's shoulder "don't worry they know what they're doing" she assured him.

Steve smiled at that as Dr. Erskine turned to Agent Carter. "Agent Carter, Colonel Steward, Agent Nikko don't you think you would be more comfortable in the booth?" he looked towards the observation room

"Oh, yes, of course. Sorry." Peggy left reluctantly, looking back at Steve in concern.

Dr. Erskine picked up a microphone and tapped on it a few times, drawing everyone's attention.

Over by the machine Maria stood by Howard tense in case someone got in that wasn't supposed to. Howard looked at her "hey ease up it's going to go alright" he said and Maria nodded un-tensing a little.

Up in the observation room Nikko was also standing tense beside Lily while fingering her collapsible bo staff hidden by her skirt.

Lily was gripping Peggy's hand

"Is this on?" Dr. Erskine asked into the microphone. Several people grumbled their affirmative, and Nikko nodded. "Ladies and gentleman, today we take not another step towards annihilation, but the first step towards peace. We begin with a series of microinjections in the subject's major muscle groups. The serum infusion will cause immediate cellular change. And then to stimulate growth, the subject will be saturated with vita rays."

The whole while he was talking, nurses were placing large pads over Steve's major muscle groups and strapping him in.

Erskine finished his speech and came over to Steve who turned his face away from a needle going into his arm. Once it was pulled out, he said, "That wasn't so bad." to which the doctor gave an almost pitying look.

"Zat vas penicillin." He sighed, but announced, "Serum infusion beginning in five...four...three...two..." he hesitated and rested a hand on Steve's shoulder before saying, "one."

The vials of fluid drained, levers were pulled by gloved hands, and Steve tried not to let the pain of the infusion show, but let out a groan.

"Now, Mr. Stark," Dr. Erskine said.

Howard gripped a red lever and slowly lowered it, the machine Steve was laying on slowly raising into the air and closing, leaving only a pod looking thing when it stopped.

Dr. Erskine stepped up and looked through the small window of the pod. "Steven? Can you hear me?"

"It's probably too late to go to the bathroom, right?" Steve's voice asked from inside the pod.

Maria chuckled at that and put on the sunglasses Howard handed her.

Lily was leaning closer to the window along with Peggy.

Ab nodded and looked back down at Howard. "We will proceed."

Howard nodded and placed a pair of goggles over his eyes before moving to the turn wheel.

The window of the pod glowed bright, several of the others looking away or shielding their eyes.

"That's 10%," Howard said, continuing to move the wheel. "20%. 30. That's 40%."

"Vital signs say normal," one of the doctors stated.

"That's 50%. 60. 70."

Steve's yell of pain broke through the pod, alerting everyone around him.

"Steven!" Ab yelled, running up to look down through the window.

Lily and Peggy both were out of their seats and running to the catwalk "Shut it down! Shut it down!" they shouted

"Shut down the reactor, Mr. Stark!" Ab yelled. "Kill it! Turn it off! Kill the reactor!"

Howard moved to do just that when he was stopped by Steve's voice.

"No!"

Everyone turned to look at the pod, eyes wide with disbelief.

"Don't! I can do this!"

Maria traded looks with Lily and she nodded reluctantly "Howard do it" Maria said to him

Howard hesitated for a moment before turning back to the controls, continuing to shout out percentages.

"Eighty. Ninety. That's one hundred percent!" The humming noise increased, the light grew brighter, and sparks exploded from the controls along the walls before the machine powered down. Everyone stared for a moment, until Erskine turned around.

"Mr. Stark?"

The cocoon opened, revealing the formerly ninety pound weakling, breathing heavily and now sporting a brilliant set of muscles.

Everyone came down to the main floor and the four friends stood beside each other

Maria and Nikko looked at him shocked "Holy shit" they said "he's hot."

Howard pouted at Maria while Peggy glared at Nikko "don't worry Peggy he's not my type" Nikko said throwing her hands up.

Howard and Ab helped Steve stand

"I did it," Steve gasped, still out of breath.

Ab nodded. "Yeah, I think we did."

"You actually did it," Howard said with a marveled tone.

Peggy then walked up to Steve

"How do you feel?" she asked.

He was panting, but he stood tall, looking over the heads of those who were taller than him mere minutes before. "Taller."

"Um... You look taller." She reached out as if to touch his chest, then seemed to think better of it and handed him a t-shirt, watching him.

Steve put the shirt on and the girls pouted just then there was an explosion and Maria was quick to stand in front of Howard pulling out a dagger that was hidden under her skirt.

Nikko pulled Lily behind her and pulled out her bo staff.

The stranger shoot the Dr. then took the last vial of serum and took off running. Peggy began shooting at him then ran after him.

Lily pushed Nikko away and ran over to Steve who was checking on Ab. When she got there she felt for a pulse then shook her head at Steve.

Steve got a look on his face then took off running.

Nikko walked over to Lily and put a hand on her shoulder "come on let the others take Ab" she said and Lily nodded.

A few hours later Lily was sitting on a chair examining the foam that appeared around the Hydra soldier's mouth room as Howard looked over the submarine that the Hydra agent tried to escape in.

Maria and Nikko were peaking in on Steve hoping to see him without a shirt on again "Maria I need your assistance" Howard called; Maria pouted as Nikko grinned.

Maria walked down to the submarine and looking over it "I haven't seen anything like it" she said just as the senator appeared

"Colonel Phillips, my committee is demanding answers."

"Great. Why don't we start with how a German spy got a ride to my secret installation in your car?" Phillips said before turning his attention to Howard. "What have we got here?"

Howard let out a sigh. "Speaking modestly, I'm the best mechanical engineer in this country. But I don't know what's inside this thing or how it works. We're not even close to this technology."

"Then who is?"

"Hydra." Maria said looking at the symbol on the side of the sub

At that Peggy, Nikko and Steve walked down to them as Lily finished her examination of the form and walked over to them

"I'm sure you've been reading our proofs."

"I'm on a number of committees, Colonel."

The Mayor removed his hat when the ladies appeared

"The Nazi's deep science division, much like the SSR is to the Allied forces," Peggy explained to the people who didn't know. "It's led by Johann Schmidt, but he has much bigger ambitions."

"Hydra's practically a cult," Colonel Phillips spat "They worship Schmidt, they think he's invincible."

"and it seems that are willing to die for him to" Lily said "that foam was cyanide"

Colonel Phillips nodded

"So what are you going to do about it?" Senator Brandt demanded.

"Spoke to the president this morning," Colonel Phillips grunted. "As of today, the SSR is being re-tasked."

Every one looked at him surprised

"Colonel?" Agent Carter didn't even bother to mask her surprise,

"We're taking the fight to Hydra. Pack your bags, Agent Carter. You too, Stark, Carbonell, Felix. You're flying to London tonight. Colonel Steward, you're being stationed with the one-oh-seventh."

Lily smiled at that "yes sir" she said

"Sir," Steve interjected. "If you're going after Schmidt, I want in."

Phillips turned and addressed Steve with a look "You're an experiment. You're going to Alamogordo," he stated with a dismissive tone.

"The serum worked," Steve stated, confused

"I asked for an army and all I got was you," he said. "You are not enough," he told him before walking off.

* * *

Lily walked towards Colonel Evans "sir Colonel Medic Steward" she saluted.

Colonel Evans looked up "you're a woman" he said.

Lily jaw clenched "is that a problem sir" she asked "no but it might be for the other soldiers" he responded.

They talked for a while and Lily "sir if I may ask is Sergeant James Barnes on base as of now" she asked.

Evans looked at her "let me guess you're the fiancée that he brags about" he asked and Lily nodded with a blush.

Evans nodded "yes he is and he's up for his evaluation today if you don't mind" he smirked. Lily smirked "not at all sir" she responded

A while later Lily was in a med-tent getting things ready for the evaluation. She had her hair up in bun knowing it would be harder for Bucky to tell it was her since she rarely had her hair up around him.

The tent flap was pulled back "hello" he said "remove your shirt and sit on the bed" she said getting the last things she needed. She turned around with her head down looking over his chart.

When she got to him she looked up and smiled "hello Bucky" she said.

Bucky looked at her shocked "Lily when did you get here" he asked "today" she responded "but you really do have a check"

Over the months passed with Lily meeting all of Bucky's team and them asking why a beautiful woman like her was with a tool like Bucky; those comments results in a chase.

One day Lily was patching up one of the soldiers who has a deep cup "how did you get a cut this deep on base" she asked. The soldier didn't answer so Lily shrugged and finished.

She put the supplies away just as she was attacked from behind "Lilykins" Nikko said. Lily sighed at that "Maria come get your person off of me" she said and a second later Nikko released her.

Lily turned around to see her best friends standing there "when did you get here" she asked. Maria smiled going to hug her "a few hours ago" Maria replied. Lily smiled sadly at her "what's wrong" Peggy asked.

Lily looked down at her ring and started messing with it "do we have to have a talk with Mr. Barnes" Nikko asked seeing her playing with her ring.

Lily shook her head "no it's not that" she responded pulling a letter out of her pocket and handed it to Peggy.

Peggy gasped then passed it to the others "they march last week and Hydra attacked he was on the fronts lines when it happened" Lily explained to them.

The girls hugged her at that "come on let's go help take your mind off of it" Nikko said which is code for 'I'm getting you drunk whether you won't to or not'

Lily took the letter back and followed the girls. Maria went of to get some of Howard's alcohol

* * *

**Sorry it's not very long but hopefully the next chapter is. **


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Lily woke up and the first thing she was aware of is the pounding in her head and the other was she is cuddled between Maria and Nikko.

Lily smiled since the girls know how to cheer her up and drunk Maria did confess her love for Howard, but no one will hold that over her because everyone knows it anyway.

It sucks because while Lily and Maria doesn't really remember what happens when they were drunk but Nikko will tell them while laughing since she can't get drunk.

Lily started to wiggle out of the terror twins hold but their grip just tighten "oh come on I have to go to the bathroom" she whined then held her head with a groan, she hates hangovers.

The twins groaned and released her "do you have any sunglasses" Maria asked and Lily pointed to her trunk.

After the three got their selves together and took care of their business they headed to Peggy who didn't even look hung over probably because she didn't get as drunk as Lily and Maria.

Peggy is the sensible one of the four, Maria's the talker, Nikko the muscle and Lily the heart/Baby.

Peggy looked at them amused "it's a good thing the Colonel gave you time off to deal with your lose" she said seeing the state they were in.

Lily and Maria were wearing sunglasses to keep the sun out of their eyes "so who's this guy that coming today" Maria asked as Howard joined them

"Captain America" Peggy said and they nodded.

Howard smirked at assistant "Maria dear did you get into my stash of alcohol" he yelled into her ear and Maria groan at the loud voice "not so loud" she whined as Howard and Peggy laughed.

Later the four were separate, Maria was getting annoyed by Howard since he says it's payback from when she annoys him with paperwork, Lily was looking at pictures of Bucky, Nikko was trying to distract Lily from her depressing thoughts and Peggy was watching the show.

After the show and when all the soldiers were in their tents, Lily decided to walk around base but was stopped close to the colonel's tent "Lily" someone called and Lily looked towards the voice to see Steve standing there.

Lily got tears in her eyes and Steve held open his arms causing Lily to run towards him. Steve wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his chest. Steve just let her and placed a kiss on top of her head

They stood there for a minute then Steve pulled back "you got that look on your face that tells me your thinking of doing of something I won't like" Lily said and Steve nodded "I plan on going to the compound to rescue the soldiers"

Lily gasped at that "that's suicide Steve" she said

Steve nodded "I know but I have to do it, Bucky would do the same for me" he said then kissed her forehead and left.

Lily bit her lip as Peggy appeared "gather the twins and Howard" Peggy said. Lily smiled then ran to get the three knowing Peggy plan.

Lily ran towards Howard's tent where she saw Maria nodding off in a chair close to Howard's desk, Howard actually doing paperwork and Nikko messing with a hunting knife

Lily grinned "Peggy and I need some help" she said and they looked at her "Steve, my cousin, is about to do something really stupid/dangerous"

The twins smiled "how stupid/dangerous" Nikko asked "going to a Hydra base to free the soldiers" Lily said.

Nikko and Maria smiled "we're in" they said and the three women looked at Howard "we'll need a pilot" Lily said.

Howard looked unconvinced "it'll get you out of paperwork" Maria pointed out.

Howard perked up "alright let's go" he said willing to do anything that gets him out of paperwork.

The four managed to get a plane, well Maria and Nikko threaten some of the soldiers to get the plane.

Howard was in the cockpit with Maria as Nikko went to go change into her fighting outfit, since she's going with Steve to help.

Lily paced outside of the plane "Lily what are you doing here" Steve asked as he and Peggy approached.

Lily smiled "you're going to need help and one of my friends is going with you" she responded just as Nikko appeared wearing a crimson catsuit with her bo staff strapped to her thigh and a gun strapped to her other.

Steve blushed seeing her causing Nikko to smirk as they walked up the ramp to the plane.

* * *

A little while later Howard was flying as Lily was looking through his gadgets he brought as Nikko set beside her cleaning her gun

"The Hydra camp is in Krausberg, tucked between these two mountain ranges," Peggy said, pointing out the spot on the map in her lap while Steve adjusted the leather jacket he had pulled over the ridiculous Captain America outfit. "We believe it to be a factory for something Schmidt has been working on for a while."

"We should be able to drop you and Nikko right on the doorstep," Howard said from the cockpit.

Steve looked over, his jaw still set and eyes still narrowed. "Just get me as close as you can," he called back before looking back to his jacket. "You know, you four are gonna be a lot of trouble when you land."

Maria let out a snort from the cockpit "And you won't?" she shot back

"Where I'm going, if anyone yells at me, I can just shoot 'em." Steve responded with a grim smile.

"They will undoubtedly shoot back." Peggy shot back.

"Well, let's hope it's good for something." Steve knocked on the shield next to him.

"Agent Carter? If we're not in too much of a hurry, I thought we could stop off in Lucerne for some late night fondue!" Howard called from the front.

Maria rolled her eyes as Steve glanced between Peggy and Howard.

"Stark is the best civilian pilot I've ever seen. He's mad enough to brave this airspace. We're lucky to have him." Peggy said

"don't feed his ego anymore Peggy" Maria whined

"Hey" Howard pouted

"So are you two... Do you... Fondue?" Steve stuttered uncomfortably.

Nikko leaned over to Lily "why did Steve take that in a sexual sense" Nikko whispered.

Lily glanced at her cousin and began twirling her blonde hair "I have no idea" she coughed with a blush

Nikko grinned insanely at that and her green eyes were sparkling "you bad, bad girl" she laughed

Lily stood up with a black box in her hand and handed it to Steve "This is your transponder. Activate it when you're ready, and the signal will lead us straight to you."

"Are you sure this thing works?" Steve sounded more than a little unsure.

"It's been tested more than you, pal." Howard's answer came back.

Maria slapped him upside the head at that "don't worry Steve, that things saved my life tons of times" Nikko said putting her gun in its holster.

A bang filled the air and soon the plane was being shook back and forth, enemy fire coming straight for the plane. Maria set up right and began her job of co-pilot.

Steve rose to his feet, walking to the door, shield in hand. "Sit back down! We're taking you all the way in!" Peggy yelled at him.

Nikko stood up also, while putting her blonde hair in a ponytail

He ignored her, opened the door and crouched down to look out at the forest below. "As soon as I'm clear, you turn this thing around and get the hell out of here!" he yelled back.

Lily glared at him and gripped his forearm, keeping him from jumping from the plane like an idiot. "You can't give me orders!" Peggy said as Nikko came over

"The hell I can't! I'm a Captain!" he said with a grin then jumped out after he shook off Lily

"Nikko if it comes down to it get him out of there, I can't lose him and Bucky" Lily whispered to her best friend.

Nikko nodded putting a hand on her shoulder "don't worry Lily, I'll watch him" she said then jumped out of the plane so Peggy could shut the door.

Peggy looked at Lily "you can tell you're related, you're both stubborn" she said making Lily smile nervously.

"Hey don't worry, Lil it takes a lot to stop Nikko" Maria assured her as Howard flew them out of there

* * *

On the ground Nikko and Steve were looking at a giant fortress "You get Bucky and I'll get the other soldiers" Nikko said.

Steve looked at her "why do I have a feeling you done his before" he said

Nikko grinned "that's story for another time" she said

They then silently tracked to the fortress and when they came to the entrance they saw lines of cargo trucks driving inside.

They shared a glanced and ran to hop in the last one

They look up and saw two Hydra soldiers "Hey fellas" Steve said then they each knocked out a soldier

They felt the van come to a stop. Beyond the canvas covering, there was chattering in German. After a few seconds, there was silence.

The canvas door snapped open and a HYRDA soldier appeared but Steve knocked him out with his shield

The two jumped out the back, dashing to a plated door at their left. It was locked, but Steve swiftly sliced though it with his shield.

The two crept silently into the building and only came a cross one guard, who Nikko took care of with a swing of her staff and his gun glittered on the metal floor, earning the attention of the prisoners below.

The two ran down to the holding cells and freed everyone.

Nikko started scanning the soldiers to see if any were badly injured and sighed relieved when she saw none.

She looked at Steve when he placed a hand on her shoulder "I'm going to find Bucky, you led this people out of here" he ordered

Nikko nodded "Steve, if it starts going to hell, you get out of there, Lily will have my hid" she said and Steve smiled "no promises" he said then ran away from the group.

Nikko rolled her eyes and faced the soldiers "what you never seen a lady before" she snapped at them seeing them eyeing her "I thought you idiots would want to give theses HYDRA scum some pay back"

The soldiers cheered so Nikko led them out the way she came in.

They got outside and HYDRA started to attack them causing Nikko to smirk, she hasn't had a good fight in a while.

A little while later a piece of the building blew distracting Nikko, letting the HYRDA soldier, she's fist fighting, get a lucky shot in with a knife.

Nikko smirked wiping the blood from her cheek as the wound healed "my turn" she said pulling out her bo staff and twirling it.

Nikko tripped the soldier and stood over him with her fist raised "you picked the wrong club, pal" she said hitting him hard in the chest right where his heart is.

Nikko stood up just as two more HYRDA agents appeared and more of the building exploded "isn't this a little unfair" she smirked spinning the staff.

One of the soldiers shot at her but she ducked and knocked the gun out of his hand.

She grabbed the gun and shot them.

Nikko kept the gun for Howard to look at and ran to the base exit where most of the soldiers were "where's Captain America and Bucky" she asked a man and he shrugged just as another part exploded

"Shit" she swore "get into the woods NOW" she ordered with a glare

The men did as ordered and it was then Nikko noticed someone stole a tank. Despite the situation, she grinned knowing Maria and Howard are going to have a field day with it.

Once everyone was in the woods Nikko stood at the edge of them watching the place exploded, any other time she would be smiling while something exploded but now that one of her best friends cousin and fiancé are in there she couldn't "come on Steve" she muttered

Nikko put the gun on her back using the strap attached to it and disassembled her bo staff. As soon as the staff was in its holster the last piece exploded "oh shit, Lily's gonna kill me, bring me back to life then kill me again" she whimpered

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long, I have the major points thought out it's the build up that I having trouble with. But any ideas you guys have are welcome.**

**To those that read my other stories hopefully I'll have a chapter off Original Weakness and Iron Woman up soon**


	5. Chapter 5

Lily paced her tent as Maria and Howard watched her "it's been to long" she began "what if they didn't make it"

Maria sighed "Lily, honey, this is Nikko we're talking about. She's not going to die before she can properly meet your fiancé" she said hiding her own nervous for her best friend.

Lily nodded "yeah, that's true" she said as she stopped pacing

Maria smiled a little smile "I have something I want you two to try" Howard said and dragged them to his tent

* * *

Two days later Lily laid in her bed clenching a picture of her, Steve and Bucky to her chest as tears fell from her eyes.

Maria was behind her holding her while her own tears fell for the loss of her best friend.

Howard entered an hour later "you ladies might want to see this" he said causing them to look at him "come on"

They set up and Lily placed the photo on the bed before the friends followed the genius.

They arrived at a crowd that was cheering "what's going on" Maria asked but Howard just pushed them forward

"Bucky" Lily gasped when the cheering stopped

Bucky looked around for who called his name "Lily" he smiled spotting her.

He walked over to her and pulled her into a big kiss causing the soldiers to cheer and wolf whistle.

Maria smiled and walked over to Nikko "you ever do something like this again, I'll chop off your head" she stated than hugged her

Nikko snorted returning the hug "so when do you want to interrogate him" she asked once they pulled away

Maria looked over at Lily and Bucky, who were now hugging "let's wait awhile" Maria smirked

* * *

A week later the SSR was in New York and Maria was sorting through Howard's paperwork as Nikko wrote a letter to her cousins, Logan and Victor.

Lily appeared with Bucky hanging back "you two feel like going to a bar" she asked

Maria dropped the papers and Nikko dropped her pen in shock, usually it's them dragging Lily to the bars. They stood up "we'll meet you there" Maria smiled

Lily nodded going back to Bucky then walked away "I have a feeling me and Bucky are going to get along splendidly" Maria smirked

Nikko raised an eyebrow "should I be worried" she asked and Maria nodded

* * *

Lily set at the bar with Bucky by her side "Are your two friends drinking most of the soldiers under the table" Bucky asked.

Lily smiled hearing the terror twins cheering "yes" she responded

Bucky chuckled "I think me and them are going to get along well" he said and Lily nodded.

Bucky then noticed some drunks eyeing Lily causing him to pull her close and kiss her.

When he pulled away Lily rolled her eyes just as Steve joined them "you're friends, Lily" Steve said shaking his head

Lily shrugged used to people telling her that

"You guys ready to follow Captain America into the jaws of death?" Steve asked them

"Aw hell no." Bucky said placing his shot glass on the bar "The little guy from Brooklyn who was too dumb not to run away from a fight. I'm following him. But you're keeping the outfit, right?"

Steve laughed. "You know what? It's kind of grown on me."

Lily laughed at her tiny family just as the bar went silent causing the three to lean back and saw everyone looking at Peggy

Lily rolled her eyes as Steve and Bucky got up "Agent Carter" Steve greeted

"Ma'am" Bucky nodded

"Howard has some equipment for you two to try. Tomorrow morning?"

"Sounds good." Steve smiled

"I see your top squad is prepping for duty." Peggy stated hearing Steve's new team and the terror twins cheering

"You don't like music?" Bucky questioned

"I do, actually. I might" she paused not taking her eyes from Steve. "When this is all over, go dancing?"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Bucky cut in.

Lily glared at him marking Bucky hurry and kiss her "I Love You" he said causing Lily to smile

Peggy's looked at them briefly with a smile then looked back at Steve "The right partner. Oh-eight-hundred."

"Yes, ma'am," Steve said. "We'll be there."

Peggy nodded walking away

"I'm invisible," Bucky joked "I'm turning into you. It's like some horrible dream."

Steve smiled clapping him on the shoulder "you have my cousin though" he said then walked away

Bucky smiled "yes I do" he replied giving Lily a kiss

"Aw" they heard causing them to pull apart

"Maria, our baby's grown up" Nikko whined pretending to wipe a tear

"I know it seems just like yesterday we rescued her from Hydra" Maria sniffed

"What" Bucky asked

Lily winced at that "you never told him" Maria asked

"It never came up" Lily said then looked at her enraged fiancé "short version. I was in the field, Hydra surrounded us, captured and tortured us and these two were called in"

"We found her mouthing off to Arnim Zola" Nikko commented "I almost got us caught, I was trying not to laugh"

Bucky snorted "that does not surprise me" he said

* * *

Maria stood off to the side of the lab talking to Lily, who was holding a clipboard "isn't it too early to be planning" Nikko asked appearing beside them

Lily glared "it's never too early" she said "now, I know for sure Steve is going to be the one walking me down the aisles. But as for the bridesmaids and my matron of honor that's a tough one"

Maria and Nikko coughed "I know you two and Peggy and that's it I guess, I don't know who to pick as the Matron of Honor" Lily said "I know Steve will be Bucky's best man"

Before Maria and Nikko could begin arguing about being the Matron of Honor there was an explosion.

Maria and Nikko acted on instinct and brought out their weapons, Nikko her bo staff and Maria her tonfa blades.

Both relaxed when they saw Howard laying on the floor with soot on his face and his hair singed.

The girls laughed as they went over to him "are you okay" Lily asked looking him over

Howard nodded at the medic "yeah" he said sitting up

The girls nodded and walked away to do their own thing, well Maria and Nikko are planning on finding Bucky to interrogate them.

* * *

The terror twins spotted their 'sister's' fiancé sitting at a table cleaning his service weapon "so what's your preferred weapon" Maria asked sitting down across from him

Bucky looked up from his gun with a raised eyebrow "why" he asked

The twins shrugged "just wondering" they said

"M1941 Johnson rifle" he informed "now how about you two get to the real reason, you're here"

The two raised an eyebrow "we want to tell you that if you make her cry besides tear of joy, we'll cut off your fingers and toes one by one then cut off your arms and legs and leave you to bleed to death" Maria smiled

Bucky went wide-eyed at that as the women smiled innocently at him "now that's out there, I think we should get to know the fiancé of our best friend" Nikko said

The three got to know each other over the next few hours

Lily came over to them "Maria, Mr. Stark needs to see you" she said and Maria nodded "see ya around, sweetcheeks" Maria said leaving with a wave

"Bye, sweetheart" Bucky called

Lily pinched the bridge of her nose she knew Maria and Bucky would become fast friends. She can already picture the trouble they'll cause and the headache they'll cause her

Nikko left the couple to themselves

* * *

Maria walked into the lab just in time to see Peggy shoot at Steve "holy" she cussed then saw the shield Steve was holding

Maria watched Peggy put the gun down and walked away "what did you do" Maria asked Steve after he handed his suit design to Howard

Steve looked at her liked a kicked puppy "a woman attack me" he said

"With what her lips" Maria asked and Steve nodded "she surprised me"

Maria shook her head "Howard, I need to request a weapon order" she said to her boss as Steve walked away "M1941 Johnson rifle"

Howard raised an eyebrow "what are you finally getting rid of those medieval weapons"

Maria glared fingering the tonfa blades holster on each thigh "no, it's for my sweetcheeks" she said

Howard frowned "who's your sweetcheeks" he asked jealous

Maria just smiled walking away "wait Maria get back here" Howard ordered following her

* * *

Lily was going over wedding details with Bucky "so I want to get the guest list done with" Lily said "along with who's going to be your men"

Bucky nodded "all I know for certain is Steve is my best man" he said

Lily nodded "you need two others" she informed him

Bucky smiled at his fiancé and gave her a kiss causing her to blush

Bucky pulled away and Lily began asking where they should have the wedding at and when.

"Sweetcheeks, Mr. Stark will see you now" Maria said appearing beside the table they were at and Bucky nodded

"I'll meet you there" Lily said as she started picking the stuff for the wedding up

The two walked to Howard's lab, where that man was pouting "Mr. Stark, Sergeant Barnes is here" Maria rolled her eyes

Howard nodded standing up and began going over the weapons for him as Lily joined them

The medic stood beside Maria who was twirling one of her tonfa blades "why do I have the feeling this is like Howard's way of sizing Bucky up" she asked

Maria smirked "because it is" she responded with a laugh

Lily sighed "so did you and Nikko already threaten him"

Maria nodded "and you don't want to know what we threaten him with" she said

Lily nodded then smiled at Bucky when he smiled charmingly at her "but I don't think we have to worry about that" Maria muttered

After Howard was done Steve came and dragged Bucky away with a "I need your help" so Lily went back to her med duties

Peggy came up to Lily "your cousin doesn't get women does he" she asked

Lily shook her head "no, I'm the only woman he ever talk to" she said

Peggy nodded "so why does he think fondue is code for the naughty" she asked

Lily blushed "I blame Bucky for that one" she said "we were out one day and Bucky was joking about fondling but Steve heard fonduing instead"

Peggy looked at her amused "you are a naughty girl" she laughed

Lily pouted "I don't have to take this abuse" she sniffed walking away

Peggy watched her go with a smile "try not to do any fonduing" she called

Lily looked back with a glare as Maria, Howard and Nikko looked at her "so she's the reason the good Captain thinks fondue sex" Howard said

Peggy nodded with a smile "our sweet innocent Lily isn't so innocent anymore" Maria whined

"I'm so proud" Nikko smirked

* * *

A little while later Bucky came running towards Lily who was examining a soldier "Colonel Steward" he greeted

Lily looked at him real quick "Sergeant Barnes" she nodded then turned back to the soldier "everything looks okay from what I can tell"

The soldier smiled "good, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner with me sometime"

Bucky glared but Lily threw him a look "no thanks, I have a feeling my fiancé won't like that very much" she said

"Who's going to tell him" the soldier smiled cockily

Lily smiled "he's right there" she pointed to Bucky who was still glaring at the soldier "now, unless you feel like actually being in the medbay for a real injury, I suggest you leave"

The soldier hurried away "are soldiers always like that" Bucky asked

Lily shrugged "yeah, but growing up around you and Steve, I know how to handle them, plus I doesn't hurt that two of my best friends are the terror twins" Lily responded "now why did you come running towards me"

Bucky paled looking around "Steve is going crazy about this thing with Peggy, and he's try to make me help him" he said "if I knew Steve would have girl trouble like this, I'd never push him to date like I did"

Lily looked amused "Bucky, honey, not every woman would shoot at someone like she did" she said having heard what happened from Peggy

Bucky frowned "you would" he said

Lily laughed "well, I'm not a normal woman, am I"

Bucky smiled "and I wouldn't have you any other way" he said pulling her into a hug

* * *

**Sorry it took so long but I start school last week and but I'll try to have more regular updates. Please review **


End file.
